


Reggie's Beach Puppy

by thek9kid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Complicated Relationships, Family, Friendship, Introspection, Parents, Reggie finds a ghost puppy, Siblings, Team as Family, Worry, one fight away from a divorce, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: Reggie went to the beach when he was upset or needed to think. There was just something about the warm shifting sand that calmed his mind. When Reggie’s thoughts and feelings about his family started to spiral out of control an unexpected furry friend came along to distract him and lift his spirits.ORReggie found a ghost puppy and fell in love.OR: more accurately,A ghost puppy found Reggie and adopted him.
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Ray Molina & Reggie
Comments: 16
Kudos: 261





	Reggie's Beach Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! So Reggie is one of my favorite characters on the show. I just really wanted to give Reggie a puppy that would stay with him forever and be his friend. Since we don’t know his background besides his parents being one fight away from a divorce, I decided to make his family and his feelings about his family complicated. They weren’t horrible people he can just write off or amazing people he had no issues with; there’s a lot of baggage there he needs to work through. With the help of his ghost puppy maybe he can start to open up to his friends old and new. Anyway, Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the plot, my human OCs, and my ghost puppy OC, everything else... bro I wish.

Reggie wasn’t having the best day, to be honest, he wasn’t having the best week. After the Orpheum, almost ceasing to exist, and then being saved by Julie and the power of love, friendship, and hugs he was on top of the world, for a while. Now with Alex and Luke spending so much time with Wille and Julie, he had a lot of time on his own. 

Julie told Ray the truth about the ghost band a couple of days ago, but Reggie hadn’t gotten up the courage to communicate with Ray alone. It felt weird, wrong, talking to Ray now without letting him know he was there. Reggie was afraid though, afraid Ray wouldn’t like him once he got to know him, wouldn’t want to spend time with him, or talk to him. So, yeah Reggie had a lot of time to think. For him, that wasn’t always such a good thing. 

He sat on the beach a little ways from where his house was, absentmindedly tracing pictures in the sand. The beach had always been a comfort to him growing up. He missed his family. 

His family wasn’t perfect, not even close. His parents fought and he barely talked to his older brother Sam after he moved out two years before Reggie died. His younger sisters, triplets Trixie, Elizabeth, and Betsey were just toddlers when he died. He loved all of them, but there was always a distance between himself and everybody else.

His mom tried, she tried so hard for everyone. She was just always exhausted, from fighting with his dad, working, and trying to take care of first, two then five kids. The first rule he ever followed was one his brother taught him when he was five. When Mom’s sleeping don’t wake her up. 

Mom was the one who encouraged him to play music; helped him pick out a used guitar, and later a bass. She couldn’t help him pay for it because money was always tight but she supported him saving money from his babysitting and summer jobs. She showed him how to apply eyeliner when he asked before Sunset Curve’s first gigs, wanting to look cool before he realized it wasn’t his or the band’s style. She even bought him the leather jacket he wore for almost every gig for his 15th birthday. She didn’t make it to many gigs because of work and the drama with his dad though. She was the one who taught him how to cook and to change his sisters’ diapers, more out of necessity than anything else when both parents worked late and they couldn’t afford a babysitter. He liked learning from her though, she didn’t yell when she was teaching him stuff. 

Mom was a chatterbox compared to his dad and loved striking up conversations with him about music, school, the busybodies at work, or any random topic. She listened to anything he wanted to talk about too while she was doing things around the house. She always wanted him to know she loved and supported him. Mom wasn’t much for physical affection though, she only hugged on special or emotional occasions; her goodnight kisses stopped when he was about five. He tried to reason that she just didn’t like touching other people, even her husband. Hell, she had hand sanitizer ready after every unavoidable handshake. When the triplets came and she was holding them all the time, reading and singing to them before bed, and giving them hugs and kisses every morning and night, it hurt. He knew she must have done the same with him when he was little, but he couldn’t remember. He couldn’t help but think she loved the triplets more than him and didn’t want him. That was one conversation they never had, he was terrified she would confirm his fears. When those thoughts became too much the only things that could calm him down were either playing all of the scales in order on his bass or when he couldn’t play the beach. 

It was hard to remember they loved him though when all his parents would do when they were in the same room for more than a minute was yell at each other. Even harder when it was about him, about his grades, his future, or whose fault it was when he broke his arm falling out of a tree when their insurance was nonexistent. He hated the yelling and tried to stay as far away from them as possible when they started going after each other. They didn’t yell at him though, they figured out pretty quickly it wasn’t an effective motivator for him. He didn’t shout back like Sam always did or agree just to end the argument. Reggie would just shut down. 

Reggie’s relationship with his dad was complicated. He wasn't easy to be close to. He didn’t have any time, for anyone, not Reggie, his siblings, or Mom. He was always working and when he wasn’t he was either trying to relax and watch TV or yelling at Mom for whatever issues, big or small, the family had that day. Most of Reggie’s memories of his dad were of him fighting with mom or walking out the door, for work, or after a fight, storming out before it escalated. 

Quality moments with his dad were few and far between and were usually either giving little bits of advice, about life, girls, and friends or sitting and watching the history channel together. It was very rare for Reggie and his dad to talk to each other alone. Reggie loved to talk, would talk to anyone who was there and willing to listen, but it was always hard with his dad. They didn’t have a lot in common, Reggie couldn’t hold a conversation about cars or sports to save his life and while his dad liked music, he didn’t have much to say about it. When Reggie tried to talk to him about anything non-essential his dad usually found a way to end it quickly or it just got too awkward to continue. Reggie eventually stopped trying. 

On good days he reasoned it was because his dad didn’t like talking to anyone, he didn’t exactly have heartfelt conversations with Sam or Mom either. There were bad days though when he spiraled and convinced himself it was because his dad secretly hated him, wished he’d never been born and wanted nothing to do with him. Whenever that happened he went out to the beach, walking barefoot in the sand until he calmed down, trying to remember good moments with his dad. He remembered the piggyback rides when he was little, the hugs he gave when he came home in a good mood, pats on the back when he started playing guitar and writing songs, the, “sounds good Reg,” he would call out whenever he was playing in his room while dad was home and not arguing, the advice he gave the first time Reggie had a crush on a girl.

Reggie’s dad didn’t have issues with Reggie playing in the band, not that he said at least. He never made an issue of him playing too loudly or being out late practicing or at gigs. Just told him to be careful and stick with Luke, Alex, and Bobby. That if anything or anyone made him uncomfortable to get out of the situation and tell Mom and him about it. When Reggie got excited about a few cute girls who started coming to all of their gigs one morning before his dad left for work, his dad smiled and ruffled his hair. He came home that night and gave Reggie a box of condoms and a graphic pamphlet about STDs that scarred him for life.

His parents absolutely weren’t perfect, but they loved him. They didn’t say it much, and sometimes it was hard to remember, but they showed it in their own ways. He missed them, not the fighting, he didn’t miss that at all, but he does miss them. He wonders if they got divorced, a lot of parents who lose children did. He wondered if they were happy, if they moved on, if they still loved and miss him 25 years later.

His brother Sam was two years older than him and when they were young they were very close. They did everything together. Sam’s the one who introduced him to music. He saved up his summer job money and bought Motorhead, Queen, and AC/DC albums to listen to together, drown out the sounds of their parents late-night fighting. They had sandcastle building contests weekly during the summers. When they got older though Sam pulled away from him, hung out with his friends, and spent as much time as possible out of the house, Reggie understood why but he didn’t understand why he didn’t take him with. When Reggie started playing in Sunset Curve Sam went to a few of his gigs and said he was proud of him, but by then their relationship was stilted. They didn’t know how to talk to each other anymore. 

Reggie adored his little sisters who were much younger than him, only three when he died. He loved holding them, playing with them, singing, reading, and teaching them stuff. He was the best at making Elizabeth laugh, and Betsy smile, and, he was the only one who could calm Trixie down when she was scared. But with three more mouths to feed which his parents hadn’t been expecting, they worked more than they ever had. So Reggie had to take on a lot of responsibility for them. Which he was ok with mostly, they were his sisters and he liked taking care of them. Even his bandmates loved the triplets. Sometimes it got overwhelming, and he felt more like a third parent than a big brother. 

He tried to remember the good times with his family, his mom, dad, and siblings, tried to push the bad memories down. It had been 25 years, his sisters would be 28 now, complete adults with lives, jobs, partners, kids even, and knowing the triplets, big personalities he wasn’t there to see them form and grow into. He never got to try to reconnect with his brother who would be 45 now. He could be married with kids, having a midlife crisis, or traveling the world like they talked about.

The last time he saw his parents, had been the day of the Orpheum gig and it had been a rare morning when his parents tried to get along for their kids’ sake. They were all having cereal or toast as mom was too tired to cook and they had to leave quickly. Reggie remembered the triplets babbling about cartoons to him and throwing Cheerios at each other and Reggie. His mom was trying to get the girls ready, eat, get dressed, and asking Reggie about what he was going to wear to the Orpheum that night at the same time. His dad was coaxing the triplets to actually eat their breakfast instead of throwing it as well as reading the newspaper. His parents didn’t talk to each other which was probably why they didn’t fight that morning.

It was a nice albeit unusual morning. He was glad his last memory of his family was a good one and not his parents fighting. His last moment with Sam was weeks before, after a Sunset Curve gig. The conversation was a little awkward, but before he left Sam hugged him and told him he was amazing, talented, and he loved him. It was a good memory, Reggie tried to hold onto it. 

He missed them. He just wanted to see them or talk to them one more time. He tried to google his family once but got scared before he could hit search. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Reggie had never been much of an ocean fan despite growing up right next to it. He wasn’t a very good swimmer and surfing looked cool but in practice was terrifying. After almost drowning when he was ten he never set foot in the ocean again. His dad rescued him and afterwards, his parents barely let him out of their sight, telling him the water was off-limits without supervision, but he could still play in the sand, which was cool with him and he just perfected his sandcastle building techniques with Sam. He loved the beach and the sand. He couldn’t count the number of walks he took out here to get out of the house and sandcastles he built with his brother before he left and his little sisters when they were old enough. How many nights he spent out here just thinking and watching the sunset. Sometimes just the feeling of the warm sand under his feet, his hands, could calm him down.

He wanted to know how they were now, but he was scared they weren’t ok. More scared they were ok, that they just forgot about him and moved on. His sisters were probably too young to remember him. He wondered if his parents or Sam told stories about him, or if all they had to go off of was old photos, his stuff from childhood if they kept it, fuzzy toddler memories, and their imagination.

He could feel his thoughts spiraling further and dug his hands into the sand trying to ground himself when something barreled right into him, almost knocking him over. 

“Hey! What-” he cut himself off as he turned to see a little black and white speckled puppy stumble over too-big paws and fall over, a tennis ball squished in their mouth. 

“Hi puppy,” he greeted with a smile as the little puppy got up, dropped the ball, jumped on him, and started licking his face. Reggie giggled at the feeling, amazed the pup could see him. “Oh, you’re so sweet.” He smiled as the puppy squirmed and Reggie let them go as they rolled around in the sand. He saw the puppy was a girl. 

He rubbed her belly and she relaxed into his touch. “Where did you come from, pup?” he asked, looking for a collar, but she wasn’t wearing one. He looked around and no one seemed to be looking for a wayward puppy. She barked at him and nudged the ball toward him. He threw the ball down the beach as she barked and tore after it. He always wanted a dog but both his parents and Sam were allergic. To his amazement, the puppy ran right through a couple of kids building a sandcastle, but they didn’t even notice, the wobbly sandcastle still intact.

“What?” he said as the puppy came back, almost doing a summersault as she tripped on a hole. “You’re a ghost puppy?” he asked, she barked and dropped the ball for him. 

“Oh my god, you’re a ghost puppy!” he exclaimed, gathering the little girl to his chest, burying his face in her fur. His eyes stinging at the thought of this little ball of joy dying before she could grow up. 

She squirmed in his grasp, her big paws pushing at his chest. “Ok, ok,” he said, putting her down. “We’ll keep playing.” They played fetch for an hour or so before the pup tired herself out and curled up on his lap snoozing. 

“Hey,” he whispered to her, “do you wanna be my ghost puppy?” She gave a particularly loud snore. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he pressed a kiss to her velvety soft cheek. “I promise I’ll take care of you. We can play every day, and I’ll get you so many toys you won’t know what to do. And you can sleep on the couch in the studio with us. Alex, Luke, and Julie are gonna love you so much.”

He hoped they would anyway. He knew Luke always wanted a dog, and Alex loved dogs but was allergic in life. He hoped allergies didn’t carry over to the afterlife. He wasn’t sure about Julie or her family but what teenager and kid didn’t want a dog. Ray seemed like a dog kind of guy, hell his screen saver was of a puppy and baby sleeping together, not that Ray could see the dog, but still. 

“I’m gonna love you forever,” he whispered to her as he stood up, his new pup cradled in his arms as he started walking back home.

~

Allergies did not carry over to the afterlife, or ghost dogs were hypoallergenic. Either way, Reggie was ecstatic as Alex cradled their new dog in his arms and babbled about how cute she was. 

“I wanna hold her!” Luke whined holding his arms out to Alex.

Reggie laughed at the pout on his friend’s face. “Alright fine, but sit down first,” Alex said. Luke nodded so fast his hair flopped about his face and sat down on the floor. Alex carefully transferred her to Luke’s arms. She immediately stood up on him and licked his face. Luke giggled and hugged her.

“You guys like her?” Reggie asked, hopeful.

“Dude we love her!” Luke said, scratching the pup’s ears. “Where did you find her anyway?”

Reggie shrugged and sat down next to him, idly scratching the puppy. “At the beach.”

Luke looked over at him, and Alex sat down next to Reggie. “You ok?” Luke asked, brushing a hand over his arm.

“Do you need to talk about anything?” Alex added.

Reggie smiled at his friends, they knew the beach was where he went when he was upset or needed to think. He was lucky to have them. “Yeah, I’m ok. I just, I was missing my family, and I just...” he paused debating how much he wanted to say. Everything felt too jumbled up to put into a few sentences. And he didn’t want to get so emotional about everything again. The puppy started struggling against Luke’s hold. He let her go and she hopped right over to Reggie’s lap, snuggling into his arms.

“Thanks, pup,” he whispered, scratching her ears.

“It’s ok, Reggie. We don’t have to talk about it now,” Alex reassured him. Luke nodded, bumping their shoulders together, and reached down to pet the puppy more. 

Reggie nodded and shook himself before changing the topic. “So, can we keep her? You know if Julie says yes after school?” he asked, though he couldn’t bring himself to look at his friends.

“Of course Reg and Julie will love her too. She loves dogs. Wait, what if she can’t see her? I’m not sure Julie can see other ghosts besides us?” Alex said, his face screwed up in thought.

“Well, she’ll love him either way, besides ghost puppy, remember she won’t need anything but love and attention,” Luke reasoned, as he started throwing Ghost Puppy’s ball around the room. Reggie felt something in his heat warm as he watched her zigzag around the room carrying her ball.

“Have you picked a name for her Reggie?” Alex asked, smiling as the puppy dropped and kicked the ball herself instead of bringing it back to Luke.

“I’ve just been calling her puppy or ghost puppy, not a proper name though, hmm,” Reggie said thinking.

“I like Ghost Puppy,” Alex said.

“Seems kinda on the nose though,” Luke said, now trying to rescue one of his socks from Ghost puppy, failing miserably, and they just played tug of war with the now ruined sock.

“How about Princess?” Reggie suggested, but Luke and Alex shook their heads. They brainstormed for a while but none seemed to fit their new puppy, and she didn’t respond to anything they called.

Reggie stopped trying to come up with a name and just watched his new puppy explore the studio, sniffing everything and finding an immense amount of pleasure playing with Alex’s shoelaces. While exploring she seemed to stumble every couple of minutes over her big paws. Paws she would never grow into, the thought made him sad but also sparked a thought, Stumble? But man that was a terrible name, but maybe…

“Bumble? You know, cause she’s a bit clumsy,” Reggie said and the puppy looked right at him, barked, and ran over to him jumping on his leg. “Oh, do you like that? Are you Bumble? Is that your name now?”

“Aww, Bumble! That’s cute!” Luke said, scooching over to pet the newly christened Bumble.

“I like it,” Alex smiled and pet Bumble’s belly as she rolled over.

~

The guys couldn’t wait for Julie to get home and see, or not see they weren’t sure, their new little puppy named Bumble. They could barely contain their excitement when they heard Julie and Flynn talking on their way to the studio.

As they entered they both paused and stared at Bumble, who was running around the studio with a ball in her mouth.

“Oh my god, it that a puppy?” Julie screeched, immediately falling to her knees and tried to pet her but Bumble was still excitedly running around.

“Why is there a tennis ball floating around the room?” Flynn pointed to the ball in bewilderment.

“It’s a puppy,” Julie said confused as to why her friend couldn’t see the puppy.

“A ghost puppy actually,” Reggie said, Julie nodded, “I found her at the beach,” he smiled as Bumble cautiously approached the two girls.

“A ghost puppy!” Julie exclaimed, holding her arms out as Bumble threw caution to the wind and tried to jump onto her lap, but just fell through her, landing in a very confused puppy heap, her ball falling from her mouth. All the boys rushed to Bumble and Julie turned quickly, to make sure she was ok.

“What happened?” Flynn asked confused.

“The puppy tried to jump on me but just fell through my lap,” Julie said, pouting a bit that she could not pet the very soft looking ghost puppy.

Bumble sprung up, shook off, picked her ball up again, and ran twice around the girls before stopping in front of Flynn this time. 

“Of course, first cute ghost boys, now a cute ghost puppy,” Flynn sighed but smiled and bent down, miming petting a dog, above the still floating tennis ball. Bumble looked up at the hand that wasn’t touching her and tried to jump up to get the pets she wanted but just went through Flynn’s hand. Bumble sneezed and shook her head. “Oh! My hand felt cold! Was that her?” she asked excitedly. Julie nodded and patted her friend’s back.

“Can we keep her, Julie? Please? If it’s allergies you’re worried about, She’s hypoallergenic. Alex was deathly allergic to dogs, but look!” he pointed at Alex, who pointed at his completely normal, non-puffy face, “no allergic reaction!” Reggie smiled, Julie already seemed to like Bumble. He always wanted a dog and he’d already fallen in love with Bumble. He clasped his hands together, almost pouting. The other two boys smiled at their friend and looked imploringly at Julie, who couldn’t help but smile at their antics. 

“What’s happening?” Flynn asked.

“They’re asking if we can keep the ghost puppy,” Julie relayed. “Apparently, ghost dogs are hypoallergenic, at least for other ghosts. Hopefully, Carlos won’t have issues.”

“Oh please say yes. I can’t wait to see some ghost dog shenanigans,” Flynn smiled. 

Julie rolled her eyes but smiled back before returning her gaze to Reggie and the guys. “Of course, you know I love dogs. Dad can’t say no to a ghost dog. Carlos is going to freak. He’s always wanted a dog, even with the allergies. What’s her name?” 

“Bumble,” the boys said together.

“Hi Bumble,” Julie said waving at the little puppy.

“Bumble? Can I throw your ball?” Flynn asked, gently poking the, to her, floating tennis ball. Bumble dropped the ball and Flynn caught it, gently tossing it across the studio. Bumble tore after the ball, picked it up, and ran back to Flynn. She dropped the ball, sat down, and wagged her tail, waiting for Flynn to throw it again.

“I’m playing Fetch with an invisible ghost dog named Bumble,” she muttered but shrugged as she picked the ball up and threw it. “Cute name by the way boys,” she said, giving a thumbs up to the couch a good ten feet from the guys.

“Aw thanks, Flynn,” Reggie said, jumping sideways to be in front of her thumbs-up, and Julie relayed the message.

“I’m gonna go tell my dad and Carlos,” she said as she walked out the door.

“Tell Ray I said Hi!” Reggie called. He was still a bit nervous to talk to Ray on his own, but with everyone around, he felt more comfortable. Ray had already said he was glad they were here to help Julie get back into music and he wanted them to stay and feel at home here. So he tried to reassure himself it was unlikely Ray would say no or be mad about Bumble being here too.

“I will!” she called back.

Reggie hoped he would like Bumble, even if he couldn’t see her like Flynn couldn’t. He smiled as Flynn continued to play fetch with Bumble until Julie came back with Ray and Carlos in tow. Bumble made a sharp turn from going over to Flynn to see the new people, she tripped over her paws and took a little tumble.

Reggie, Alex, Luke, and Julie all made aborted motions to help Bumble but she recovered quickly. 

“What happened?” Ray asked.

“Bumble took a tumble,” Reggie said then smiled at his rhyme. Julie smiled at him and repeated what he said.

Ray and Carlos got down on their knees and held out their hands to where the tennis ball was. Bumble sniffed their hands accidentally pushing her face through them. Bumble gave a sneeze and full-body shake before she dropped the ball and barked. Ray and Carlos startled.

“Did you hear that?” Julie asked, smiling.

“Yeah. That was her barking?” Carlos asked a hundred-watt smile on his face.

“Yeah, Bumble wants to play fetch with you,” Flynn said, happy to pass over her fetch playing duties.

“Awesome!” Carlos yelled and picked up the ball, tossing it across the studio.

“Can we keep her dad, please? She’s a ghost so Carlos won’t have allergies. Reggie found her at the beach and fell in love. And I like her too, I think everyone does,” Julie said, looking around the room getting confirming nods and smiles from everyone.

Ray smiled too, “yeah Mija, we can keep her. But you, Reggie, Alex, Luke, Carlos, and Flynn, if she wants, are responsible for her. Ok? Whatever ghostly dog needs she has, you have to take care of her and treat her right ok? Having a dog, even a ghost dog, is a big responsibility,” he said, his voice in dad mode. Reggie nodded frantically, Bumble would be treated like a princess for the rest of eternity.

“Yes, dad, we’ll take care of her,” Julie nodded.

“I love her Ray,” Reggie said as Bumble wandered over to him and he picked her up. “I’ll take care of her forever.” He pressed a quick kiss to her head.

Luke, who was tearing up a little at Reggie’s words, said, “yeah Ray, we’ll help too.”

“Seriously how am I the emotional one,” Alex said, but smiled and nodded at Julie, reaching over to pet Bumble in Reggie’s arms. Julie relayed what the guys said and Ray smiled in their general direction.

“You can count on me, dad!” Carlos said. 

“I’m here all the time anyway, might as well,” Flynn smiled at Julie. 

Carlos, Ray, and Flynn stayed a little longer playing with Bumble before heading off to do their own stuff.

As Luke and Alex worked together to create a Bumble corner in the studio, where they would put her bed and toys and stuff. For now, they just took a couple of blankets and pillows that were on the couch and set them up, with her abandoned tennis ball, Luke’s ruined sock, and a brand new tennis ball they found in the loft.

Reggie, now holding a tired Bumble, sat next to Julie on the couch. “Thanks, Jules.”

“Hey, no problem. I love Bumble too.”

“I know. It’s just, I found Bumble today when I was feeling just really down and upset and she just made all of that go away.” Reggie said, stroking bumble’s ear.

“Are you ok?” Julie asked, rubbing his arm.

“Yeah, no I’m fine. I was just missing my family,” he paused for a moment, his thoughts from earlier rushing back, but before they took hold Bumble gave a loud snort and turned over in his arms, he took a deep breath and continued. “Then Bumble just ran right into me. I knew the moment I saw her, she was meant to be my family too. Just like you, the guys, Ray, Carlos, and Flynn.”

“Oh Reggie,” Julie said, as her eyes started tearing up. She hugged him tightly. “You’re my family too.” Reggie laughed in surprise. They could be solid sometimes now, but not for very long, they couldn’t control when, and only with Julie. Reggie hugged her back, he didn’t let go until they suddenly fell through each other.

Family could be complicated. Family took work and time and good communication. Sometimes it took years for someone to become family, like Bobby. Others, like Bumble, took one look, one lick, one desperately needed hug before they became family. 

Reggie loved his first family, but it was complicated. Communication was fraught with fighting, insults, misunderstandings, conflict, anger, hurt, and tension.

He loved his second family with Luke, Alex, and Bobby, but it took a lot of work to get where they were both as a band and as friends. The sting of Bobby’s betrayal still tainting the good times they had together.

This third family with Luke, Alex, Julie, Flynn, Ray, Carlos, and now Bumble he loved with his whole being. It was complicated with all the ghost stuff, communication was sometimes hard but necessary. They worked hard too, both on their songs and their relationships with each other.

Reggie looked down at the sleeping Bumble, her paws just starting to twitch in her dreams. He looked around at his friends, his family. Yeah, Luke and Julie were spending more time together as their feelings grew and Alex was besotted with Willie, but they loved him too. He just needed to be reminded of that sometimes. As he stroked one of Bumble’s toes he thought maybe he could try talking to Ray later, just him and Bumble.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? What did you think? Tell me in a comment and don’t forget to leave a kudos!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> K9KID OUT!
> 
> TTFN!


End file.
